À la mémoire de Katyusha
by Eshter
Summary: Russie et France se retrouvent à discuter autour d'un verre et se souviennent de ces femmes qui les ont tant marquer.-RusFra


Le vent fit virevolter les boucles blondes du français qu'Ivan observa avec attention. Depuis déjà plusieurs années, la beauté du plus âgé le hantait, lui rappelant chaque minutes de sa vie qu'ils ne seront rien d'autre que des amis. Des amis qui parfois se donnent rendez-vous dans un bar pour parler de choses diverses.

La fraicheur lui avait un peu plus blanchit la peau, lui donnant un air cadavérique. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, étant habitué au hivers russes très rude mais Francis en était plus affecté.

-Tu sais mon ami, je vais finir par abandonner mes visites quotidiennes chez toi, déclara le blond.

-Da, je ne t'en voudrais pas de toute façon ! répondit le slave.

La bouteille de vodka qu'ils avaient commandés arriva et ils en versèrent un peu dans leurs verres. Aucun des deux ne parlait, observant le fond de leur verre d'alcool. Une étrange tension régnait entre eux, quelque chose de nouveau et inconnu. Mais pas désagréable.

Russie écoutait la respiration de son ami comme hypnotisé, et il se répétait mentalement que tous chez France est parfait.

Son visage, son corps, son caractère, ses yeux, sa bouche, sa voix, sa respiration...

Tous de France est parfait.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant l'européen boire sa vodka.

Dans la tête du russe, chaque faits et gestes de son ami sont tendancieux. Un appel à la luxure.

-C'est dingue quand même...

-Quoi donc ? interrogea Ivan.

-Le temps qu'on a passé dans ce monde. J'ai si peu de souvenirs de mon enfance, de ma mère, de Rome...même si certains resteront ancrés en moi pour toujours, comme ma chère Jeanne ou Napoléon.

-Jeanne était une femme courageuse, qu'elle repose en paix...mais tu ne m'en voudra pas si je te dis que je ne suis pas très fan de ce bon vieux Napoléon ?

-Haha ! Je m'en doute mon ami ! Mais je me souviendrais toujours de lui. En bien, en mal, je ne sais pas vraiment mais c'était un grand homme...dans ses ambitions hein, car en ce qui concerne la taille...

Ivan éclata de rire. Napoléon était certes, un homme de pouvoir mais il n'était pas haut en taille. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de le trouver ridicule.

-Mais ça sera toujours Jeanne la guerrière la plus précieuse à mes yeux.

-J'imagine, elle était brave.

-Oui...mais assez parlé de moi, toi aussi tu as eu des femmes importantes non ?

Des femmes importantes, ça oui il en avait eu !

Les filles Romanov d'abord, et surtout Anastasia avec qui il s'amusait à piéger le reste de la famille. Et après elle, il se souvient surtout de celle qu'il nommait Katyusha.

Iekaterina Vassilievna Boudanova, une ancienne aviatrice de l'époque soviétique. Elle était une femme as avec Lidia Litviak. Les seules de l'histoire ! Et il en tirait une certaine fierté.

Il n'avait pas vraiment combattu aux côtés de Litviak mais Boudanova avait été l'une de ses meilleurs coéquipière.

Non seulement elle était une génie de l'aviation, mais en plus elle avait grand coeur. Elle était gentille même avec certaines ennemis, ses camarades le lui reprochaient souvent d'ailleurs. Ce à quoi elle répondait: 《 _Un soldat ne choisit pas toujours d'aller au combat, soyons compatissant avec les plus malheureux, ne perdons pas nôtre humanité_.》

Oui, une brave femme.

Il avala une gorgée de sa vodka, ses yeux fixant le comptoir. Des centaines de souvenirs l'assaillaient et la nostalgie envahit son corps. Il en viendrait presque à regretter la guerre. Presque.

À côté de lui, France l'observait en souriant légèrement. Ivan avait lui aussi eu son lot d'héros, et de héroines, dont deux sont des as.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu Biélorussie vanter les mérites de la grande Lidia Litviak, ou Ukraine faire les éloges de Iekaterina Boudanova ?

Bien trop de fois pour qu'il oublie les noms de ces deux femmes.

Il porta son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et bût une gorgée de son contenu. Et dans un murmure, il chantonna les paroles de cette mélodie bien connu chez Russie...

-Rastsvetali iabloni y grushi, poplily tomany nad rekoj, Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, na visokij bereg na krutoj.

Ivan n'écoutait pas la chanson, trop perdu dans ses souvenirs. Mais il retenait une chose: Katyusha.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues rougis et sa respiration devint irrégulière.

Les souvenirs l'attaquaient, comme des lames de rasoirs déchirant un peu plus son coeur à chaque fois.

 _-Tu ne devrais pas partager tes rations tu sais ? Tu va en avoir besoin, dit la nation à la jeune femme._ _-Ce ne sont que des enfants, je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi._

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il soit une nation ?

 _-Je vais bientôt partir au combat, je te dis adieu Ivan !_ _-Ne sois pas défaitiste Katyusha !_ _Le sourire de la jeune femme lui glaça le sang._ _Elle ne peut pas mourir..._ _Pas maintenant !_

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il soit immortel ?

 _-Monsieur, nous avons reçut des nouvelles des soldats qui combattent au Donbass ! La région sera bientôt libérée de l'emprise des allemands !_ _-Combien de morts ?_ _-Près de la moitié de la population, et plus de deux milles soldats._ _-Et...Boudanova ?_ _-Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais elle s'est faite abattre et tuée par les allemands..._

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il existe ?

Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours des guerres ! N'en ont-ils jamais assez de leur soif de puissance ? Pourquoi les humains sont si cruels entre eux !

Et pourquoi France chante-t-il cette satané chanson qui lui fait plus de mal que de bien !

Mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas malgré les larmes du slaves. Il chantait même plus fort et Ivan venait à croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour le faire souffrir.

Autour d'eux, les autres clients les regardaient étrangement, surtout cet étranger qui chante leur chanson avec un horrible accent. Mais parmi eux, certains le suivait en marmonant les paroles. Une ode à Katyusha, cette femme qu'ils n'ont jamais connu mais dont ils entendent parler chaque jours.

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans le bar ce qui surpris Ivan.

Depuis quand les russes chantent-ils au milieu de tous le monde ? Eux qui ne se donnent jamais en spectacle d'habitude*.

Francis quant à lui, s'étonna de voir autant de solidarité parmi les hommes du bar. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que presque tous le monde commence à chanter cette chanson. De vrais patriotes.

Il prit la main d'Ivan et le tira dehors, laissant les occupants du bar à leur bonne humeur.

-Ça m'étonne de les voir aussi patriotique ! s'exclama le blond sans lâcher la main de Russie.

-Moi aussi figure toi...

Francis sourit puis posa ses mains sur les joues d'Ivan pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Tu regrette parfois ? lui demanda-t-il sans retirer ses mains de son visage.

-Oui...un peu...

Le slave prit l'une des mains du français dans la sienne et la serra.

Elle était douce...

-Твае руки горячие...*

-Et les tiennes sont froides.

-Я знаю.*

Sans se départir de son sourire, le français se rapprocha d'Ivan et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contraste entre leur deux bouches était flagrant. L'une était chaude et douce, l'autre était froide et gercé. Mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, savourant le contact intime.

C'est la première fois qu'ils se permettent ce geste et ils comptent bien en profiter le plus possible.

-Франция, это первый раз, когда ты позволяете себе целовать меня.*

-C'est la première fois que tu me donne l'occasion de le faire.

-Tu l'aurais fais avant ?

-Si tu m'en avais donné l'autorisation.

Ivan se tû, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

Ça veut dire que depuis longtemps déjà, France voulait l'embrasser ? Et peut être même aller plus loin ! C'était lui qui n'avait rien compris alors...

-Je te donne l'autorisation maintenant.

-Et puis-je avoir celle d'aller explorer le septième ciel avec toi ? dit le français d'une voix suave.

Le slave se pencha, collant son front à celui de son vis-à-vis, et murmura:

-Tous ce que tu veux, любовь.*

C'est triste d'être une nation quand on voit ceux qu'on a un jour aimé, mourir...

Mais au moins, il n'aura pas à affronter ça seul. L'affection de France peut surmonter n'importe quelle peine qu'il peut subir.

 ***Bon, il y a quelques exceptions mais en général, ce n'est pas le cas !**

 ***Tes mains sont chaudes.**

 ***Je sais.**

 ***France, c'est la première fois que tu te permet de m'embrasser.**

 ***Amour.**

 **Bon, mon RusFra est terminé, je vais passer au RusPru !**

 **J'ai aimé écrire cette histoire parce que j'admire beaucoup Litviak et Boudanova, au même titre que Catherine la Grande. Ce sont de véritables héroïnes pour moi (et pour les russes).**

 **Et bien sûr, j'adore Jeanne d'arc déjà parce que mon frère lui ressemble, et ensuite car elle est géniale comme femme ! J'adore ces héros féminin qui ont marqué l'histoire mais dont on ne parle pas si souvent, ou qu'on oublie alors qu'elles méritent beaucoup de reconnaissances.**

 **Je me doute qu'il y a quelques fautes par ci, par là mais je les corrigerais plus tard.**

 **Bref, c'est tout pour cette fois.**


End file.
